La familia
by KennethMc
Summary: Los chicos de Host Club descubren un juego para niños plebeyos… bueno lo descubre Tamaki, ¿esto que puede llegar a ocasionar?.. One-shot, Yaoi.


**Titulo: La familia  
><strong>**Resumen: Los chicos de host club descubren un juego para niños plebeyos… bueno lo descubre Tamaki, ¿esto que puede llegar ocasionar?..  
><strong>**Advertencias: Yaoi, Pedofilia entre personas de la misma edad pero distinto cuerpo, incesto entre hermanos gemelos, incesto entre primos, Yaoi entre mama y papa… etc., etc.… etc.  
><strong>**Parejas: HikaruxKaoru, MorixHoney y TamakixKyouya  
>Disclamer: Ouran High School Host club NO me pertenece, es obra de Bisco Hatori, que por mas de ser Bizco puede dibujar a dos personajes iguales pero no tan iguales (? (Bueno no se si es bizco xD)<br>Esta idea se me ocurrio, bueno no se como, pero es que siempre Tamaki esta diciendo que Haruhi es su hija y trata a Kyouya como la mama, asi que me parecio buena idea ponerlos jugando a ser una familia xDD, si, cuando lo lean se daran cuenta que es una historia sin sentido alguno... pero asi son mis fanfics xD, ¡Espero que les guste!, A!, contiene Yaoi (por si no les quedo claro xDD)**

* * *

><p>-¡Chicos!- grita el rey del Host club mientras abre las puertas de la abandonada sala de música, obviamente resulta ignorado.<p>

-Encontré una nueva forma de desperdiciar nuestro tiempo libre-

-No nos interesa- fueron francos los dos gemelos

-¡Es un juego de plebeyos!- ahora parece que el ignorado rubio ignora a los ignoradores peli naranjas, peli rosas o lo que sean.

Debieron suponerlo, últimamente Tamaki está muy interesado en las cosas de plebeyos… ¿Se deberá a que su "Hija" es pobre?

-Se llama… no sé cómo se llama… ¡Se trata de fingir una familia!, ¡Yo seré el padre!- dice emocionado, se escuchan grillos por más de ser de día…

-¡Oka-san, será la mama!- dice

-¿Oka-san?- cuestionan los hermanos

-Se refiere a mi… supongo- responde el pelinegro de anteojos algo cansado de su "amigo".

-¡Los demás serán nuestros hijos!- finaliza el príncipe cada vez mas emocionado

-Parece que Tono tuvo mucha diversión…- comenta un gemelo en un susurro

-¡Hikaru!-

-¿Qué?, es la verdad… ¿Quién mas tendría 5 hijos con un hombre… y los 5 de casi la misma edad*?- Si, 5, no 4, después de todo Haruhi también cuenta como hija de esta extraña pareja.

-¡onii-chan~!- canturreaba el rubio menor mientras se balanceaba sobre los hombros de su primo, ahora hermano… parece que a alguien si le agrada la idea

-¡Oka-san, los gemelos me están insultándoooo~!- lloriqueo el padre de familia.

-Mph- la "Madre" solo emitió un sonido de molestia, se entretenía mas escribiendo historias yao… quiero decir información.

-¡Oka-san, no ignores a Otto-san!- el rubio trato de darle un abrazo –de muerte- a su "esposa" pero este hábilmente lo esquivo

-Eres muy crueeel~, Oka-san!-

-Tama-chan, ¡Yo si te quiero!- dijo el hijo menor conmoviendo el corazón del otro rubio

-¡Honey-chan~!- lloriqueo dirigiendo su nuevo abrazo salvaje a su hijo más joven pero nuevamente cayó en el suelo ya que su víctima fue salvada por su hijo mayor, Takashi.

-Comamos pastel, Mitsukuni- hablo con la esperanza de salvar a su primito

-¡Si! ¡Pastel, Pastel!- festejo su hermanito menor y así fue como el padre de familia se quedo plantando setas en una esquina mientras su hijo menor comía pastel junto con su hermano mayor.

Por otro lado los gemelos decidieron unirse al juego.

-¡Otto-san, Otto-san!- llamaron al unioso, emocionado el rubio dejo su labor y los miro con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Qué opinas de los homos?- preguntan haciendo ambos un gesto –falso- de duda

-¿eh?-

-Quiero decir…- habla el gemelo menor

-… ¿Oka-san no es un hombre?- completa el gemelo mayor

-Su mama, es una mujer, solamente que no lo quiere admitir- dice con gran orgullo

-Pero, ¿Qué opinas de los homos?- volvieron a preguntar

-Emm… bueno…- ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-¿Te molestaría…-

-…Que seamos pareja?- ambos gemelos entrelazan brazos y piernas sincronizadamente

…

…

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Nunca permitiré eso!, ¡Incesto entre hermanos!, y encima gemelos! NO,NO NO!- lloriqueaba el rubio mientras los gemelos se reían por lo bajo.

-¡De a partir de ahora Hikaru y Kaoru no se juntaran nunca más!- ordeno estrictamente

-¿¡EEEH!?- gritaron al unioso

-¡Oka-san!, di algo al respecto!- se quejo Hikaru

-¡Si!- concordó Kaoru

-mph-

-¡Hikaru, ve a ese rincón!, ¡Kaoru, te quedas conmigo!- hablo el padre de familia, demostrando su favoritismo por el gemelo menor.

-¡No!, nunca me separaras de Kaoru!- grito enfadado el gemelo mayor abrazando a su hermano

-Hikaru…-

Que quede entre nosotros… pero no estaban actuando.

-No digas nada, Kaoru… nunca me iré de tu lado- rosas aparecieron alrededor de los gemelos, estas frases fueron dichas mientras ambos hermanos tenían las caras muy cerca... Cerca de ahi unas chicas gritaron emocionadas -y rojas- sin alguna razon.

-¡NOOOO!, No permitiré estooo~!, Oka-san!, Regañalos tu también!- lloriqueo el padre, pero no se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba por alguna razón emocionado y esperando un beso de esa escena… aunque su aspecto seguía siendo el frió de siempre.

-¡Nunca nos separaras!, Porque yo… porque… yo… ¡AMO A KAORU!- grita apretando aun más el abrazo haciendo que cayeran al suelo quedando el mayor sobre el menor, que por cierto estaba asfixiándose

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡Oka-san!, Nuestros hijos están perdidos!- por primera vez no falló su abrazo asesino logrando tirar a la madre de familia al piso con el encima, ¿Cómo lo consiguió?, bueno, por alguna razón desconocida, la "madre" estaba muy concentrada en la escena de gemelos.

-¡Consuélame con un besoooo~!- lloriqueo

-¿Eh?- habla por primera vez sin un "-Mph-"

El padre acerco, derramando una lluvia de lagrimas por sus ojos, los labios hacia la boca del pelinegro, pero este para salvar su virginidad… de labios, puso su palma el medio haciendo que el beso terminara en la mano, el rubio se quejo mientras su cara era empujada por la mano que anteriormente beso

-¡Ya no me quieres, Oka-san!-

-¡Esto esta yendo muy lejos!- después de tantos años el menor de los ootori volvió a perder la compostura y nuevamente a causa de su compañero.

-¡Pero qué dices Oka-san!, ¡Muy lejos es tener 5 hijos y que dos de ellos sean homos!- lloriqueo

-¡CALLATE!, yo no eh tenido ningún hijo contigo!-

-¡Que cruel eres!, ¿Ya no me quieres?, OKA-SAAN~!- lloriqueo nuevamente acercando su cara a su víctima con la intención de dar un beso.

-¡Aléjate, pervertido!-

Mientras tanto, en un lugar no tan alejado pero tampoco tan cercano, la boca de un chico rubio estaba siendo limpiada con un pañuelo por un chico pelinegro.

-Parece que Tama-chan esta disfrutando mucho este juego- hablo el rubio

-mph…-

-Kyo-chan debería de aceptar sus sentimientos y jugar también!- comento

-mph…-

-Takashi- llamo el loli-shota -¡Quiero más pastel!-

Obviamente su primo no pudo negarse, ¿Quién se negaría a la cara de un adorable chico rubio aspecto de 7 años… con en realidad 17 años?

...

Un chico con aspecto de chica, o más bien dicho, una chica con ropa de chico se dirigía apurada mente a la sala del Host club, tubo unos problemas y llegaría tarde, al llegar justo a la puerta vio un cartel de Tamaki-senpai posando con miles de rosas a su alrededor mientras de una burbuja de comentarios sale "Lo siento, señoritas, pero hoy no atendemos", ¿Por qué nadie le dijo eso? ¿Por qué hoy no trabajarían? Bueno… de todas formas la chica tendría que juntarse con el host club… todo sea por su deuda

Al abrir por la puerta se encontró con algo que nunca pensó que vería, a medio de la sala aunque más tirando a la derecha se encontraban los gemelos tirados en el suelo, en el medio exacto estaba el rey de host club tirado sobre un pelinegro con anteojos, mientras que ya mas a la izquierda había una mesa con varios platos de pastel vacios y otro chico rubio junto a otro pelinegro… pero, no estaban de forma normal… justamente cuando Haruhi abrió la puerta, Hikaru, Tamaki y Takashi… besaron a sus acompañantes, Pero alto!, todos tenían sus excusas…

Tamaki quería probar que su esposa aun lo amaba, Hikaru no soporto mas el no poder besar en las actuaciones a su amado hermano y Honey tenía la boca manchada de pastel, a lo que amablemente Mori se ofreció a limpiar… que estúpidas escusas, era obvio que fue porque todos se amaban mutuamente… excepto Tamaki, el solo realmente quería probar que su esposa aun lo quería.

Ignorando esa escena la chica anuncio su llegada y camino normalmente hacia ningún lugar especifico.

-¡Haruhi!- grito el rubio con un tono rojizo en la piel, mejor conocido como sonrojo.

-¿si, Tamaki-senpai?- pregunto

-¡N-no es lo que crees!- se apresuro a decir

-… ¿y qué crees que creo?- contesto dirigiéndose a nuevamente ningún lugar especifico.

-… ¡OKA-SAAN!, Nuestra hija nos encontró haciendo cosas no aptas para niños!- lloriqueo el rubio, pero la pelinegra… digo el pelinegro no respondió, solo estaba en medio shock con un leve, muy leve sonrojo, entonces el rubio se percato de algo…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! OKA-SAN!, Nuestros hijos cometieron incesto!, INCESTO GEMELO!- lloriqueo al ver a sus hijos gemelos tirados en el suelo, recibiendo el dedo medio del mayor mientras volvía a besar a su hermanito… por alguna razón el padre de familia instintivamente giro la cara a la izquierda…

-¡AAAAAAAAH!, OKA-SAN!, Nuestros hijos cometieron incesto!, INCESTO PEDOFILIA!- Lloriqueo al ver como su hijo mayor "lamia" el pastel de la cara de su primo.

-¡OKA-SAN!, Haruhi y yo somos los únicos decentes en esta familia!- lloro el padre.

-¡TU DE DECENTE NO TIENES NADA!- respondió el ya salido del shock, aunque aun fuera de sus casillas el pelinegro esposa.

Eso fue lo que llevo nuevamente a que el rubio estuviera en una esquina planteando setas.

Pobre de la futura –y real- familia de Tamaki.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien que opinan? la odian? la aman? o neutral?... Talvez si no son muy buenos en japones (no creo que sea el caso) tengan algunas dudas de palabras como por ejemplo:<strong>

**Oka-san y Otto-san: Es la forma de decir "Mama" (oka-san) y "Papa" (Otto-san) en japones**  
><strong>Yaoi: (si no conocen este termino... no tienen VIDA! (?) relacion ChicoxChico.<strong>  
><strong>y si se preguntan porque Honey le dice a Mori "Onii-chan" envez de "Takashi" como siempre, es porque Onii-chan seria como "Hermanito" y bueno... el pobre estaba emocionado con el juego xD y tambien Tamaki envez de decir "Honey-senpai" dijo Honey-chan para mostrar como que es su hijito y le tiene mas cariño xDD, es decir... ¿Decirle a su hijo "Senpai"? wtf? ah y la ultima aclaracion, el ~ seria como una forma de demostrar que estan agrandando como la palabra es decir envez de Hola, con el ~ seria como un Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (almenos para mi xD), y como me salta la mier** de corrector ortografico cada vez que agrandoooooooooo unaaa palabraaaaaaaaa, pues puse esto xD: ~...<br>*****Segun se, tendrian entre 15 y 17 años todos los del host club... ¿Quien tiene 5 hijos en solo 3 años xD?... almenos no un hombre en su santo juicio xD, pero bueno, tamaki no esta en su santo juicio xD**

**¿Para que escribo todo esto si -probablemente- solo van a leer el fic?**


End file.
